


Medley: Should I Laugh Or Cry/People Need Love/Thank You For The Music

by teiledesganzen



Category: Glee
Genre: ABBA, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Foursome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teiledesganzen/pseuds/teiledesganzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine, Ryder, Tina, and Marley hold an in-costume ABBA rehearsal at Blaine’s house. Sexuality (and a little bit of Blaine angst) ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medley: Should I Laugh Or Cry/People Need Love/Thank You For The Music

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://lettersfromtitan.tumblr.com/post/45511749393/porn-now-please) and the accompanying request. I also used [this picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/27ed8273bc377f422056f4bb0e17a1b5/tumblr_mjkci3DNwS1rolx26o1_500.png) as a further outfit reference. I later found out that Marley is actually wearing pants in that scene, but in this story it’s a calf-length dress.
> 
> This fic is semi-AU and set around "Guilty Pleasures" (4x17). Tina’s crush and the Vaporub incident haven’t happened, Blaine isn’t currently crushing on Sam, Marley is not a virgin anymore, Jake conveniently doesn’t exist, and nobody has any issues or limitations that would have made things more complicated than I wanted them to be.
> 
> Initially, this was meant to be a pure crack!fic. But then things got hot and the characters became interesting, and basically the story took over and demanded that I write it the way it wanted to be written. It’s still not entirely serious, but let me just say the original idea featured sex pollen (it seemed appropriate at the time), so compared to that it’s downright earnest.
> 
> Finally, and most importantly: This story (title included) contains the titles of [sixty-three ABBA songs](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_songs_recorded_by_ABBA). That should explain a lot of the remaining crackiness.

Blaine had bought the ABBA costumes — two for the price of one! — at one of the estate sales he still kept going to (but he didn’t buy as many bowties as he used to because it just wasn’t the same without Kurt putting them around his neck to see if they looked good and felt good between his fingers). The outfits were cheesy and shiny and perfect for the ABBA mash-up the four of them were working on, and they were as good as new, only worn once to a costume party, the seller had said. Tina only had had to alter them a little bit (take in Marley’s dress at the hips, shorten Blaine’s pants), and she had also found them matching glittery shoes with platform soles and heels (Ryder had never worn heels before, but, as Tina said to Blaine, fortunately he was no Finn and had quickly learned to smoothly move his funky feet in them). Today, their rehearsal took place in the living room of the Anderson house. As it did nearly every time, actually, since Blaine’s parents were traveling so much and their place was the biggest (and they had the best sofa for hanging out afterwards and watch a movie together).

It was in the middle of “Dancing Queen” (Blaine had suggested it for reasons of sentimentality and to prove to himself that he was totally able to sing songs that reminded him of Kurt without choking up) when he noticed he couldn’t stop staring at Ryder’s fluffy hair. And Tina’s strong arms. And Marley’s (Marley’s!) long, long (so long!) legs. He shook his head. _Focus, Blaine. Be a professional._ So he kept singing, “You’re a teaser, you turn ‘em ooonnn / Leave them burning and then you’re goonnne…” But as soon as it was his turn to sing back-up again, his mind was wandering again, off into a dream world. A crazy world where Ryder was licking his lips ( _stop staring at his lips, Blaine Anderson, because, basically, he is your_ brother _in glee club!_ ) whenever Blaine glanced at him, where Tina ran her hands along her deliciously curvy body (since when was he into _curves_?!), where Marley (Marley!) wiggled her cute little butt and threw him a flirty look over her shoulder whenever she turned (how come he never noticed how much she resembled Kurt — only Kurt had never been so _relaxed_ in his coltishness, he was always slightly on guard, ready to snap back into icy dignity at any threat of ridicule, even when they were alone?). He groaned inwardly. _Why did it have to be me who started thinking about sex in the middle of a glee club rehearsal that is taking place in my parents’ living room?!_ What _was_ going on with him?

Or rather, what was going on with _them_? Because Marley was now trailing her hand slowly across his chest and that was definitely not part of the choreography, nor was it a dream! And what was Tina doing, grabbing Ryder’s impressive biceps and shimmying up to him? And what were his own arms doing under Marley’s thin cloak, caressing her back? S.O.S.! Nobody was singing anymore at this point, but nobody went to turn off the ABBA karaoke playlist, either. And then Tina kissed Ryder, and her butt was touching Blaine’s, and Marley was nibbling at his neck, and as the man in the middle of all this, he felt as if he was taking a tipsy ride on a merry-go-round, all dizzy and sparkling. Which made him think of Ryder’s jacket again, and he suddenly needed to turn around and hold onto its lapels and tilt his head up for Ryder’s soft lips, just like that. Which was fine because Marley had been reaching for Tina’s biceps anyway, pulling her towards her. So the two girls ended up making out with each other, their hands all over each other, and that was surprisingly hot to watch, so he and Ryder did just that while Ryder unbuttoned Blaine’s vest from behind and brushed his lips over the bit of skin between his collar and his hair. And apparently he wasn’t the only one with at least half a boner then, so he pushed back against Ryder a bit, which earned him a moan, and then Ryder pulled off the vest and Blaine turned towards him again and fingers were on buttons and buttons were fumbled through buttonholes and shirts were pulled out of pants and fell open and down. And Ryder must have heard Blaine’s tiny disappointed sigh when his studded jacket landed on the sofa as a part of the white and golden tangle of clothes because he grinned and pulled it free, put it back on and that was _really_ hot, like bang-a boomerang hot. So Blaine drew himself up close to Ryder again, stroking his back under the jacket, which felt heavier and rougher than Marley’s cloak had, and what were the girls doing anyway? It took a while before he could actually look, though, because Ryder was a great kisser and he smelled really good and so Blaine was occupied with pressing his body into Ryder’s and gasping a bit and inviting his tongue into his mouth again and again.

When they finally broke apart and Blaine opened his eyes, Marley was sitting on the sofa, her long legs spread out, and Tina was straddling her lap, facing her, knees digging into the sofa cushions. Tina’s ass was in Marley’s hands and her tight white skirt barely covered anything anymore. And Tina’s fingers were making Marley gasp and throw her head back with the dum dum diddle dance they played with Marley’s nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. And then Tina turned around, laughing and said, “she’s my kind of girl!” and Marley giggled and turned her head sideways a little, blushing, even as she gave Tina’s butt cheeks a hearty squeeze. And Ryder nudged Blaine and murmured, “dude, let’s get closer to that action,” so Blaine pushed him down next to Marley and climbed on top of his lap, bumping knees with Tina and bumping cocks with Ryder. Sitting on a tall guy’s lap was still very sexy (and Ryder was even taller than Kurt) but it was also complicated because it never failed to make him feel young and naughty in a way he wasn’t sure guys were supposed to feel. But Ryder seemed to like it, too, and one of his hands was cupping Blaine’s ass and the other was big and warm on his naked back and maybe he could think about this later when he wasn’t distracted by the twinkling studs on Ryder’s broad shoulders that were hard under his fingertips and his warm breath on his lips and…

And then the guys were kissing again, with Blaine’s fingers in Ryder’s soft hair (Blaine didn’t think there even was any product in it), and Ryder’s hands holding hard onto Blaine, and suddenly there was a growly purr, like a violently happy tiger, and Tina’s fingers plunged into Blaine’s hair, grabbed and pulled (and he had never realized how much he missed that particular sensation so he made a note to himself to go easy on the hair gel in the future), pulled him away from Ryder and pushed her tongue into Blaine’s mouth and he first pushed back in surprise and then he just melted. Her ponytail fell down and tickled his skin, and the strands of beads that hung down from her neck clicked softly against each other and swished coolly across his arm, and he flashed briefly onto how Kurt would have run these strings between his graceful fingers in an endless loop, on and on and on, wave after wave after wave, as if he was coating his fingers in their magic, and he nearly sobbed with the intensity of the image (Kurt!), but Tina’s tongue was hard in his mouth and her grip in his hair tightened, and she held him so he didn’t slip away into another time. And suddenly he could hear again, wet kisses and soft moans and halted breaths from Marley and Ryder closely by his ear and that was like watching a porn movie with headphones on, only so much better, because right here there were also all these nice warm bodies that moved unpredictably and irresistibly near his.

It was becoming really difficult to think properly, and why had Tina stopped kissing him? He blinked, trying to pull himself together so he could understand what she was so urgently whispering to him. “Blaine. Blaine. _Listen_. You know, this might be just a notion, but knowing me, knowing you, and after that experience with me and Bobby and Bobby’s brother—” ( _who on earth was Bobby?!_ ) “—this whole thing isn’t going to stop anytime soon, and my mama said to always be prepared. So one of us needs to go and get some condoms and lube and a few towels and maybe a fresh bottle of water. And since the rest of us are the visitors in this house, that is _your_ job, buddy.” And when he just stared at her, blankly, his brain still on pause, the whispering turned to hissing, “ _Blaine_. You _do_ have some condoms in the house, right?, because if you don’t I may have to punch you!” _What!? Oh god. Andante, Andante, Anderson. Take a breath. Condoms. Lube. Towels. Water. What? Calm down, she’s right, this is just the beginning, so get up and do what she said. You can do this._ He climbed off the couch, trying not to disturb Marley and Ryder who were looking so hot with their lips so close together, breathing into each other, tongues almost, almost touching, waiting for the moment when they could not stand being apart for even a fraction of a second longer… Tina’s hand blurred his field of vision, waving appeared right in front of his face, her eyes sharp, her chin jerking him towards the door, so he scrambled to his feet and out of the room.  _What will they do when I’m gone? I wonder…_ (departure).

Intermezzo No. 1: The house was almost oppressive in its silence once he left the living room where the ABBA melodies were still playing in a loop. He shook himself, and tried to focus on his mission. What had Tina said?Condoms. Lube.His condoms and lube were in his nightstand drawer, so he traipsed up the stairs. His bedroom was like a cave, small and dark with the dusk settling in outside the windows, and cool compared to the warmth in the wide-open living room. He opened the drawer, took out the pump bottle with lube and then halted, hand on the condom box. How many condoms should he bring? Was the whole box too much, did it seem greedy or boastful? He grasped a bunch of the little plastic squares to take them out, then stopped himself mid-movement. What if they broke a condom when they tried putting it on (and, _oh god_ , who would put it on and for what exactly?)? Did he really want to run back upstairs to fetch more? And hadn’t his mother always said that you had to offer more food than the guests could possibly eat so people wouldn’t think you were a stingy host? So he took the whole box, because he was definitely a generous host to his friends — his incredibly sexy friends who were in his living room, touching each other, no doubt they had long filled the space he had vacated, and suddenly he felt very lonely.  _Okay, focus, Anderson, what’s next?_ Towels, from the bathroom next door. He grabbed a bunch. _Does your mother know what you’re about to use them for? For god’s sake, why am I thinking about my_ mother _?!!!_ Downstairs again, another bottle of water from the kitchen, balancing all the items in his hands, _don’t be a clumsy idiot and drop anything!_ His full-on worry mode wasn’t halted by his arrival back at the living room door. He hesitated for a moment, unsure what to expect once he went back inside. Was there still room for him? Or were they secretly glad to have him gone, Ryder more comfortable after all without Blaine’s kind of queerness around, Marley more relaxed with just one guy in the room? Was Tina annoyed that he had taken so long to do what she told him? He took a small step, let a glance wander into the room first, his body still wavering on the edge between inside and out.

 Tina was lying on the couch now, her head in Marley’s lap, the two girls kissing under a half-closed curtain of hair, her legs stretched out across Ryder’s who was stroking her thighs, her belly and her breasts, his other hand clasped tightly with Marley’s between their bodies. Blaine walked towards the sofa, quietly, not wanting to interrupt anything, still not sure where (or if) he would fit in next. He focused on his host duties, putting everything he had brought down onto the small table next to the sofa, and then the lube bottle clanked on the glass surface, and suddenly all eyes were on him. His entire body flooded with embarrassment and that was both terrible and strangely hot, and something shifted inside him. He closed his eyes, lowered his head and let his hands drop off to the sides of his body ( _I’m a marionette and all my loose strings are held in someone’s gentle, steady hand_ ), and everything went still inside him.

And then Marley was there, the rhinestones on her dress twinkling, her headband like a halo around her head, _from a twinkling star to a passing angel_ , she was there, _like an angel passing through my room_ , he was so relieved, and she was taking his hand, and Ryder grinned and said, “man, I’ve been waiting for you to come back, sit down, because we have _plans_ ” and put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders, and Tina just giggled (Tina?) and hugged him, and they were all _there_ , and Marley kissed him gently on the lips, and he was warm again, warm down to his toes and his fingertips but still in that space where he needed someone else to make the decisions. And it was a good thing that he had told Tina a little bit about how Kurt had been his anchor and how Kurt always knew when Blaine’s mind decided to get on the carousel and started spiraling and how Kurt just knew to take over then. Because Tina drew him back to the sofa and made him sit. And Marley curled up next to him, covering his hand with hers, just quietly being there, not ethereal like an angel at all, but warm and solid like a stubborn pet and a little giggly as well.

Tina exchanged a meaningful look with Ryder, who grinned again and went over to the laptop to select a different song from the playlist. Blaine felt a flush of embarrassment again for a moment, because it looked as if they wanted to continue the actual rehearsal and now there were _condoms_ on the side table that _he_ had brought in, but then Marley nuzzled his neck and licked the soft skin behind his ear and bit the side of his neck and that didn’t feel at all like rehearsal mode and now he was really curious to see what would happen next. What happened was that Tina swayed her hips to the music, Ryder joined in, and the two began to sing along to the melody. “People everywhere / A sense of expectation hanging in the air…” They danced around in front of Marley and Blaine, only half serious, hamming it up. Marley started to bounce on the couch in time with the music, and Blaine just sat there, a huge grin forming on his face because this was both silly and sexy and he just couldn’t help feeling a rush of love for every single one of them. He and Marley joined the other two for the chorus, “Voooouuuleeez-vooouus…,” and went on to provide the background “ah-ha”s. Ryder danced behind Tina and started running his hands all over her body, letting his fingers slip into the enticing slits at the sides of her dress, while she tried hard to keep up the musical performance. But when he cupped her breasts and squeezed her nipples through the fabric, she gave up, gasping, and the atmosphere in the room changed as suddenly as if someone had switched the stage lights to a different color. Tina leaned back into Ryder as he kept caressing her, pushing her ass against him, as he licked and nibbled along her neck. Blaine watched them breathlessly, remembering how Ryder had felt behind him, imagining he was Tina and everyone was watching him move so seductively, and enjoying Tina’s obvious pleasure in putting on this show for them. A show that was now somehow turning into a joint effort to get Tina out of her dress. And bra. Marley also seemed mesmerized by the display; her mouth hung slightly open and her hands were clutching Blaine’s. When Ryder knelt down in front of Tina to kiss her breasts and lick her nipples, Marley whispered, “this is so hot,” addressing no one in particular. Tina’s sighs of enjoyment quickly turned into moans, and this was so much better than any porn movie Blaine had ever watched because he could not just see and hear them but there was also something like an electrical current in the air that linked all of them together, even if they weren’t touching.

Ryder sucked on Tina’s nipples, his hands stroked her ass and the backs of her thighs, and a small whimper escaped Marley’s lips. Blaine gave her a questioning look and she glanced at his lap (where he had begun to idly rub the palm of his other hand over his increasingly interested cock), then at Tina and back at him, seemingly torn between the two of them. He smiled, softly said “go,” and she smiled back at him (one of those big, happy Marley smiles that lit up her entire face) and eagerly joined Ryder. Blaine couldn’t believe how sexy it was to watch the younger two of his friends caress Tina’s nipples with their lips and tongues, their hands stroking her ass, her stomach, her thighs. Kissing Tina became making out with each other when Tina pushed Ryder and Marley away from her after a while and staggered over to Blaine again, so sexy in nothing but her panties and her sequined boots. Her lips were curled in one of her wicked smiles and she straddled his lap, whispering “your turn, pretty boy.” And he obeyed, buried his face in her flesh, nibbled, licked, and sucked her tits that she held up for him. When he tried to touch her with his hands as well, she just shook her head, so he pressed his palms down into the cushions on his sides, arms tense with the effort to keep them away from her body.

Behind Tina’s back, Marley was now spread out on her back on the carpet, her arms stretched out behind her head, writhing with pleasure under Ryder’s touch, like a happy alley cat in the sun. Ryder had taken off his jacket and shoes, and Marley had pulled off her boots but decided to keep on her dress because Ryder’s hands fit underneath it very well, so there was really no good reason to take it off (okay, it had also ridden up to a point where it could barely be considered even a long shirt anymore but who cared about details like that when she was stroked and petted so nicely?).

Ryder almost couldn’t believe it. There was this amazing, pretty girl spread out under his hands like she had just made a snow eagle, but, no, that was the wrong picture because she was not cold at all but glowing as if his palms were the sun ( _she’s spread out under my sun_ ). And when he stroked the insides of her thighs like _this_ , she arched her back, which sent up light breezes of her smell that lured him ever closer to her. He leaned over her body, trailing his lips across her hip bones and over her tight stomach. He barely touched her, just breathed warm air onto her, like a summer wind in a summer night city, and since she seemed to like that, and her skin smelled so good, he began kissing her, slowly adding more and more wetness, imagining the two of them in happy Hawaii or Santa Rosa, or some other tropical loveland where he was called Fernando and she was called Chiquitita or Elaine (or some other name he’d probably never spell right), and she would say things like, “hasta mañana” or “put on your white sombrero, baby, so you don’t get a sunstroke” and who cared if that was super cheesy when he kept it inside his head? Marley sighed and purred softly as he touched her, her sounds drifting over to him as if he was lying on a summer beach, half-gone in a sun-induced daze. And she was so damn hot, and maybe he was somehow getting a sunstroke right in the middle of Blaine’s living room because he just wanted to dive between her legs, head over heels, and let her ocean wash over him. Her legs had fallen open as if she was floating on water, and when he dared to look right between them, he saw a shiny wet spot that had soaked through her panties, and he just _had_ to touch her there. He gently stroked along the edges of the fabric, watching her face to catch her reaction, and she arched back her head, and moaned loudly, so he kept stroking her, rubbing along the wet fabric, hot and soft under his fingertips. She whimpered, and he took that to mean “more,” so he lengthened his strokes and added a little pressure where he guessed her clit was, and her entire lower body practically jumped at him. Wow. He did some more of that and then teased at the seams of her panties again, slipped his fingers under the edge, and oh god, that was even hotter and wetter and softer, as if she had melted in the heat, and his cock jumped at the mere thought of how she would feel around him. But he wasn’t done with his hands, yet, and he knew he had good hands, but maybe she didn’t know that yet, so he asked her, his voice weirdly rough, “can I take those off?” And she breathed “yes,” so he slipped his fingers underneath the waistband and pulled the panties off her, and there was a thin silver thread of her fluids that clung to the fabric when he peeled it off her pussy and he thought he would just die from the hotness of it all.

Marley blushed when she saw Ryder’s expression — she still wasn’t used to the fact that she could make someone else look like _that_ just because they were touching her. But she liked it, a lot, and it made her feel powerful, and the touching felt awesome, and Ryder really had the best hands (Did all the football players have such nice big, slightly rough hands? Maybe she should hang out on the bleachers more and find out?). And even the slightly cool air felt good between her legs after Ryder had removed her panties. But now Ryder’s hand was back, big and warm, like sunshine on her pussy. He was stroking her again, sliding his fingers through her wetness, pressing down a little every time he touched her clit, and mamma mia, that was just so, so good.

Tina and Blaine were making out again, sucking on each other’s lips and moaning around the dance of their wet and sloppy tongues. Tina was grinding down her clit on Blaine now, his body under attack by hers, and his hips began bucking up against her, his cock rock-hard, and he wondered how long he would be able to stand this before he just came right in his tight 1970s polyester pants. But apparently Tina didn’t want to waste his erection like that, because she was tugging on his belt now, trying to get at him. He tried to help her, and this time she let him, so he fumbled with his belt as she got off his lap and wiggled out of her panties.

When Marley realized what Tina was doing and that she and Blaine were probably about to really actually fuck each other, she put a hand on Ryder’s stroking fingers to stop him and throatily said, “I want to watch them.” Ryder seemed a little surprised and unsure how to make that happen, so she directed him to sit up with his back against an armchair and then sat between his spread legs, her back leaning into his chest. She pulled his arms around her and turned her head to smile encouragingly at him over her shoulder. Surely he would see that now they both had a good view of what was going on with Blaine and Tina, and he could continue touching her. And he seemed to catch on quickly because there he was, stroking her with those nice, big, warm hands again, caressing her stomach, her breasts, her thighs, slowly circling back to the wet mess between her legs.

Blaine was briefly distracted by the sight of his friends who had obviously just positioned themselves to watch Tina and him fuck, and his face flushed and his cock twitched at the thought of being so shamelessly exposed for their viewing pleasure. He finally managed to unbuckle his belt and open his zipper, and then Tina was back, pushing his hands away, impatient, reaching into his pants to get out his cock herself. He groaned when she touched him. She pressed a wrapped condom into his hand and he fumbled out the slippery rubber, rolled it down onto his dick, and then Tina climbed back onto the sofa, naked except for her golden boots, grabbed his cock, positioned it between her legs, and with one swift move slid down over his throbbing cock. Blaine threw back his head, moaning loudly, Tina hissed a “yesss,” Marley’s breath hitched, and Ryder softly said “whoa.”

And then Ryder finally, finally pushed a finger into Marley, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out loud. Her hips were jerking up to meet him, so he soon added another finger and fucked her slowly, slowly, listening to her moans, and watching Blaine’s cock disappear into Tina again and again and again as she moved up and down on him, and he wondered how he had ever thought that sex couldn’t get any better than one man, one woman, on a comfy bed.

Tina felt spectacular around his cock, all hot and wet and soft, and Blaine tried to keep still and quiet, but it was just too good, and soon he found himself pushing up into her, moaning loud and louder. Their rhythm stumbled at first, as if they were drunk soldiers marching out of sync, but they soon they found a common beat and began slamming into each other in earnest.

Tina and Blaine were getting louder and louder, and Ryder found himself moaning along with them, and with Marley, and his cock was straining hard against his pants, but he really couldn’t focus on it right now because Marley was grabbing his arm as if she wanted him inside up to his elbow, and then she slid two of her own fingers between her legs, _slipping through my fingers_ , coating herself with her wetness, and began sliding and squeezing them along the sides of her clit under his palm. And he just kept fucking her, keeping up the rhythm ( _I am a musician, I’m a drummer in a rock’n’roll band, a real Rikky Rock’n’Roller, I know how to keep up a steady rhythm, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_ , like a chant) while his cock felt as if it would burst out of his pants.

Tina’s movements had gotten slower again, she was back to grinding down on him, panting, her hands braced on the backrest of the sofa. Blaine was running his palms across her hard nipples the way she liked it, and it was amazing to see her reaction to the slow circles he made, and to hear Marley and Ryder moan together. He looked over to them, and Ryder’s eyes were fixed on what he saw between Tina’s legs, his fingers moving in and out of Marley’s pussy, and Marley’s face was flushed, her eyes blazing into Blaine’s, locking her gaze with his as if to draw them all together in a fiery embrace. And Tina’s legs began to tremble, and her cunt was clenching around him as she came with a moan that was so loud it was almost a shout, and he kept thrusting up into her, so close, so close, and Marley was panting now, too, her fingers frantically slipping and sliding over her clit, and she never let go of his eyes, and then her entire body became rigid in Ryder’s arms as she climaxed as well and then she slumped back, giggling, and now Tina pinched _his_ nipples between her fingernails and that pushed Blaine over the edge as well, and he [exploded](http://vimeo.com/14373740) inside of her.

And when he could focus on what was happening around him again, the condom was gone, and Tina was snuggling on the carpet with Marley, the two girls whispering and giggling in each other’s arms. And Ryder stood before him, tall, even without the heels, hands on his belt buckle (and oh my god, that was an impressive cock he had in those pants, and how the hell had he managed to not come with the rest of them?!). And Ryder grinned at him, unzipped his pants and said, “You owe me one, Anderson, so get your mouth on my cock, the way old friends do.” And what could he do but grant that request?


End file.
